Five Kisses
by EmeraldEuphoria
Summary: The four times Hanna and Spencer almost kissed, and the one time they did.


**A/N:** **I love fics like this, so I decided to write one! I was in a Spanna mood, and really, I don't think this would've worked for either Spemily or Sparia, maybe Hannily… But I wanted to write Spanna :)**

**I hope you like it.**

* * *

1

Alison had suggested a sleepover, and since Spencer's parents were out of town, they decided to have it at her house.

They were in Spencer's bedroom, talking about meaningless subjects, when Hanna reached for one of the cookies Aria had brought with her.

"Sweetie, are you sure you want to eat that?" Alison asked, in a condescending tone.

Spencer looked up from her conversation with Emily; she really hated when Alison did or said crap like that.

Hanna swallowed thickly, forcing a smile, "I guess not..." she stood up, "I'm gonna go get some water..."

Spencer glared at Alison, "Really Ali?"

Alison shrugged, "I'm only looking out for her."

Spencer scoffed and got up to follow Hanna to the kitchen.

Hanna was crying when Spencer found her. Spencer's whole being broke at the sight, "Hey..."

Hanna didn't even bother drying her tears like she would've if it were anyone but Spencer, "Hey..." she walked slowly towards Spencer, "Hold me?"

Spencer sighed, pulling the blonde into an embrace, "Screw Alison, she's just being a bitch,"

"Yeah, but... I mean, it's not like she's wrong; I should stop eating," Hanna was mumbling into Spencer's collarbone, "I will never look as good as you guys do..."

Spencer squeezed her best friend tighter, "That's just stupid, and you're not stupid so," she kissed Hanna's temple before pushing her back slightly, to make her look in her eyes, "You're beautiful," Spencer ignored Hanna's rolled eyes, "Yes, you are, and you're funny, and you're sweet, and such a good person. And I love you!"

Hanna's tears were drying by this point, "You have to say that..."

"Not really," Spencer shook her head, "I don't have to say anything. I could just stand here and hug you, but I'm saying it because I believe it," she smiled, "And you should too."

What did I do to deserve her? Thought Hanna. Spencer was always there for her, no matter what. She always defended her, protected her, helped her with anything she needed. Spencer was amazing.

The two girls were standing there, in each other's arms, gazing into the other's eyes. Spencer's eyes flickered down to Hanna's lips, then the both of them were leaning in closer, and closer and closer until...

"What is taking you guys so long?" the two jumped apart at Aria's shouted question.

Alison, Emily and Aria joined them in the kitchen and that was the end of that.

2

Let the record show that Spencer was against this idea; she thought it was idiotic and she didn't want to have anything to do with it. But it wasn't like she was about to leave Hanna, Emily and Aria alone with Alison. So, she _had_ to go.

Alison had the _amazing_ idea to go to a frat party, using fake IDs that she got from one of her mysterious friends.

Emily was too nice and kind and scared to decline, Aria was a little nervous but okay with the plan and Hanna was actually excited. So, yes, Spencer was forced to go. Who knew what Alison would do to the three innocent, sweet girls?

And, unsurprisingly, Alison left them the second they walked in, claiming she was there to "create memories", and Spencer could not control it when the other three girls split up and headed in different directions.

That's the reason she was dragging a completely wasted Hanna outside; she'd found her dancing with a couple of guys and had announced that Hanna needed some fresh air.

Apparently, Hanna was a happy drunk, because she kept laughing and saying "hi" to every single person on the way outside - and Spencer meant _every single person!_

They were leaning on the wall outside, Hanna practically on top of Spencer, "You're my favorite, did you know that?" she was mumbling.

"No, I didn't," Spencer decided to humor the drunk blonde.

Hanna hummed, "Well, you are," she placed a hand on Spencer's waist, trailing the other up her arm, to her neck, slowly caressing her cheeks, and nose, "I always loved your nose," she leaned up to clumsily place a kiss on said nose.

Spencer's breathing was getting labored, "Hanna..."

Humming again, Hanna stared intently at the taller girl's lips, licking her own. She started leaning forward until she was but a mere breath away, when she pulled back suddenly and threw up.

Spencer groaned softly, "I think it's time we go home..."

3

Hanna knew it wasn't the smartest idea, but she was desperate to make Sean forget the old her, the one that Hanna really hated.

So, yeah, she tried to sleep with him... And he refused. What guy does that? A guy that's not into the girl...

That's why Hanna was currently knocking on the Hastings' door; she needed Spencer.

"Hanna...?"

Hanna pushed past the brunette and headed straight to the living room, where Spencer had the TV on, "I don't want to talk, I just need to be here."

Spencer nodded, "Okay..."

They spent the first two hours in complete silence, not a word was uttered. Spencer was worried but she knew better than to make Hanna talk before she was ready.

And it took the blonde a good four hours before she spoke, so quietly Spencer almost didn't hear her, "Why am I not good enough?"

Spencer turned her head so quickly, she was scared of getting whiplash, "Hanna! You are beyond good enough! What brought this on?"

Hanna softly shrugged, looking pensive, "Sean wouldn't sleep with me..."

Spencer swallowed the disgust -and jealousy- down, "Why did you want to sleep with him?"

"He needs to forget the old, stupid Hanna..."

Spencer's brows furrowed, "Han, that's not a good reason to have sex," she turned fully to face her best friend, "And for the record, I love the old _and_ the new Hanna."

A ghost of a smile appeared on Hanna's lips, "You're sweet..."

"Thanks," Spencer bit her lip, hating how lost her friend looked, "Look at me," she whispered.

Hanna blinked back tears before complying, meeting her best friend's eyes.

"You're amazing," Spencer started, merely a whisper, "You're beyond beautiful, have you seen your eyes?" she exclaimed, "They're about the most gorgeous thing I've ever seen," her eyes widened, "I'm not lying. They're the second thing I love about you,"

Hanna rolled her eyes, before taking the bait, "What's the first?"

Spencer's smile widened, "Your heart, and I know that's a really cliché answer, but it's true," she shrugged.

Hanna bit her lip to keep her tears at bay, "Keep going..."

Chuckling, Spencer did just that, "And you are so funny, it's unbelievable!" she shook her head, "Also, you're the only one who ever challenges me; Aria always tries to find a medium, and Emily either gets angry and leaves or complies, you're just... incredible," she smiled softly, "And I love you."

Hanna smiled back, "I love you too,"

Both girls sat there in silence, thinking their last words over; did they mean friend-love or more? Neither knew. But they were both realizing how close they were sitting, and that thought brought forth the fact that they could just lean in and their lips would touch. Just a little bit more.

But of course, that's the second Hanna's mom decided to call.

The girls sprung apart, blushing. And Hanna got up to take the call.

4

_"A" ran Hanna over!_ Spencer still couldn't believe it, "A" physically hurt Hanna...

Spencer was sitting next to Hanna's hospital bed, thinking about how she could've lost her, while the blonde slept not-so-peacefully.

"A" had been there, they'd signed Hanna's cast.

Hanna refused to stay alone, but she didn't want to freak her mother out, so she begged Spencer to stay; after all, she felt safest with Spencer.

And who was Spencer to say no to Hanna's big, blue, pleading eyes.

"Spence..." Hanna mumbled, reaching for said girl's hand.

"I'm here," Spencer took Hanna's hand in her own and ran her fingers over her palm.

Hanna was both calmed by the action, and completely excited, "I'm..."

Spencer smiled, "Yeah?"

"A was here," she finally said, "And nobody knew! How is that possible?!"

Spencer noticed her breathing grow faster, so she got up to sit on the bed, "Hey, hey, it's okay, just calm down,"

"A was here, Spence!" she was staring up at the brunette with wide eyes.

Spencer nodded, "Sweetie, we knew that A could be anyone, okay? This is not a surprise,"

"How can you be so calm?" Hanna demanded.

Spencer shook her head, "I'm not calm, Han. A ran you over, I'm anything but calm. But no matter how much I want to take that bitch down, someone needs to be sane here," she chuckled dryly, "Now breathe."

Hanna stared into Spencer's eyes, taking deep breaths, "I'm glad you're here," she said, voice low.

Spencer smiled, "I'll always be here for you," she leaned down a little.

Hanna licked her lips, "I know, and I love you."

"I love you too," Spencer whispered, she was close enough to feel Hanna's breathing hit her lips.

Everything around them froze for those short, precious moments, before both girls started closing the remaining space between them.

And just before their lips touched, the door opened.

"Sorry to interrupt but I need to change your IV, Miss Marin," the young nurse said.

Hanna was still out of it, so Spencer moved off the bed, nodding. Hanna squeezed her hand silently asking her to not let go.

5

Hanna and Spencer were lying on the latter's bed, talking about the future; if they ever got to live it.

"I've always wanted to go to U Penn," Spencer commented, "But I've applied to Princeton, Harvard, Yale, Berkeley, NYU and a few others, just in case..."

Hanna sighed, licking her lips, "I always knew you'd go somewhere," she smiled, "I knew you'd leave u.. leave this place behind," Hanna hoped Spencer didn't catch on to her little slip up.

Spencer, however, heard the words loud and clear.

Hanna chuckled, "And I always knew that I was never leaving Rosewood..."

Spencer sat up and motioned for Hanna to copy her, "You know, Han, there's always been one thing that frustrated me about you," Spencer noticed the hurt flash through the blonde's eyes, "You never, ever, give yourself enough credit," Hanna frowns, "Hanna, you're so brilliant, and smart and you were always the one that I never doubted would make it," she grinned, "If anyone could do it, it would be you!"

Hanna shook her head in disbelief, "That's not true, I don't have the grades..."

"Please!" Spencer scoffed, "Grades aren't everything," she chuckled at Hanna's raised eyebrow, "For me, they are, because I want to study law, you don't, do you?" Hanna shook her head, "Han, you'll be amazing, you have such a bright future ahead of you,"

Hanna blushed and averted her eyes.

"And just so you know, I will never leave you," Spencer said, taking Hanna's chin in her hand to make her look at her, "Ever. You mean the world to me,"

They girls were a breath away from each other, lips so close.

"I'm waiting for something to ruin this," whispered Spencer.

Hanna laughed, though it came out breathy, "I've been waiting for this for over three years..."

And finally, after such a long wait, their lips touched. Relief; that's what they both felt. They've been waiting for this for so long, to finally get to feel the pressure of lips on lips was amazing, astonishing, and neither girl wanted to part.

After three years of flirting around each other, protecting one another, being there, and waiting, finally.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Tell me if you did, if you have any prompts for any PLL, Glee, TGP or HP pairing, send them in :)**

**It shouldn't be called Five Kisses… But, oh well :P**

**Cheers.**


End file.
